


The Stars are Shining for You

by guessimdemoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Like it's slow, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: After the Christmas party, James and Geoff head back to Geoff's house to say goodbye. James is sad that Geoff has to head back to Boston but Geoff has an idea that will keep them both in-touch, and in each other's hearts.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The Stars are Shining for You

The night sky glittered with stars as James and Geoff walked down the sidewalk.   
“C’mon I’ll keep you in my basement, it’ll be fine.” James pointed out making Geoff giggle.   
“Thanks for the offer but I gotta go back to Boston, my apartment isn’t gonna pay for itself.” Geoff said with a sigh.   
“Maybe I’ll call your office with a problem with my laptop just to hear your voice.” James suggested wiggling his eyebrows. Geoff giggled again.   
“I’d like that.” Geoff said with a soft smile. “I told you what I do, but you never told me what you do.”   
“Oh I’m a writer.” James announced stopping at the start of the pathway leading up to his house. “I write pieces for the local paper, it’s not much but it pays the bills. You wanna know what my dream is though?” Geoff nodded. “I wanna write a book about bottom of the barrel movies, movies that shouldn’t have been made, lower than B movies. I love the entire idea of an exploitation movie and I wanna share my love with the masses so they know something more than Marvel movies.” James quickly stopped his rambling and went red realizing the tangent he went on.   
“I really love that idea!” Geoff gasped.   
“Really?” James asked eyes going wide.   
“Yeah! I’d love to write about movies, the best I can do is post my ideas on Twitter! But one time I got yelled at by an indie director so, winning.” Geoff explained with a smile making James snort with laughter. The two looked back up at the walk leading up to James’s house knowing their time was short and soon they had to separate.   
“Stay?” James tried again turning back to the young man, a desperate twinge to his voice. “I’ve got some really obscure eighties Christmas horror movies we could watch.”   
“I’d love to, but Bryan is probably waiting up for me.” Geoff said sadly. James sighed but perked up when Geoff snapped his fingers. “Although….” In one fluid motion, Geoff grabbed a pen from his coat pocket, uncapped it, and grabbed James’s hand scribbling something down. James was so preoccupied by the burning in his cheeks that he hardly noticed the young man finished until he looked down.   
Geoff wrote his number on his hand.   
“Now we can text each other our movie opinions!” Geoff announced gleefully.   
“And I can send you all the memes I desire.” James announced slightly darkly.   
“God what have I done?” Geoff said mock-horrified before smiling at James. “Merry Christmas James.”   
“Merry Christmas.” James whispered giving a slight wave. With one final wave, Geoff turned on his heel and made his way back down the sidewalk back towards Bryan’s house and (metaphorically) back to Boston. James watched him go until he was just a speck in the night before looking up at the night sky. The stars seemed to shine a little brighter.  
“Did you send him Chris?” James asked. He smiled softly at the sky before finally making his way back into his house.   
He had a text message to send.


End file.
